My Guardian, Sesshomaru
by Sesshomaru's true love
Summary: Sesshomaru was a cruel lord who needed to be taught responsibility and kindness, but what happens when he has to be like Rin's fairy godfather! Can she melt this ice prince's heart?
1. the decision

**My Guardian, Sesshomaru**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other Inuyasha characters

Chapter1

Now, how should this begin? This indeed is a fairy tale, but it is no "once upon a time".

At least, not for Rin. Rin was your average girl in _some_ ways. She was in Seventh grade, wasn't popular or a geek, and got good grades.

But, there were also ways that she wasn't. Rin's dad died when she was two. Her mom had gone through a series of failures for boyfriends, but most importantly, Rin was un happy because she had no friends.

Meanwhile, in mystical, ancient, feudal, Japan, (500 years in the past) Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands, had been called to a meeting with the lords of the other lands.

"Sesshomaru", spoke up Tsuki-oji, lord of the Northern lands, "We have noticed that you have been quite cruel to your subjects lately. Why?" Sesshomaru, the ice prince had been a cruel, harsh, leader, showing no emotions on his face, or any signs of remorse after a killing for as long as he had been lord. It was his duty to be a strong leader, and what a fine one he was! Not only was he good at his job, but also _fine_ may over power exactly what leader he was. He was strong and brave, but he was also selfish, cold, terrible, merciless, and quite unkind. He had turned down every woman who was chosen to be his mate by his advisor, Jaken. They did not "suite his purpose". He slaughtered each and every one of them if they did not please him. Basically, he was bad.

"Because, it is what I do", the lord of the west responded, " Besides, they were weak."

"But these are your people, Sesshomaru", Toshiyuki, lord of the East responded.

"True, but one must also keep order. I must show my people who is in charge, so they shall not rise up against me", Sesshomaru said as if the other three lords were amateurs, and they weren't.

"Still, men I shall now give the reason behind this meeting of all meetings," Tsuyomaru, lord of the south, said bringing the conversation to its point, "Sesshomaru, we all have decided that your ruling habits are not very pleasant."

Toshiyuki added, "So we three have come up with a plan, but it's more like a deal. We searched very near and very far for the right thing to do and we have found it. Five hundred years in the future is a lonely little girl, about thirteen years of age. We will let you keep your title as lord of the west if you can take care of her and fulfill her needs for one month."

Sesshomaru did not show it, but he was appauled that his own fellow lords could turn on him this way! "What does a meer child have to do with our agreement?", Sesshomaru asked trying to find ways to get out of this. Tsuki-oji responded, "Taking care of her will teach you how to be a kinder, less evil, lord." Sesshomaru was about to say no when an odd blue light appeared out of the well that the meeting was at. All three lords pushed an unsuspecting Sesshomaru into the well! Down, and down he traveled until he hit the bottom head first! There he lay, hurting and bleeding a bit when he looked up and saw a pair of big, sparkeling, brown, eyes watching him and worrying.


	2. in the well

Chapter 2 

**I do not own Inuyasha. Takahashi san owns him. Sorry, short chappy!**

Previously, two brown eyes stared back watching and worrying.

Sesshomaru ached all over. He moaned a bit from the pain. _Damn Tsuki-oji, Toshiyuki, and Tsuyomaru!_, he thought.

"Hello? Is any body down there?" a girl's voice spoke. Sesshomaru was beyond angry, and now he had been found. He made a low growl to scare whoever it was away.

Rin looked down to see where the moan came from and then heard a growl and two very demonic red eyes looking back.

She was frozen with fear, but never the less, climbed down the flimsy wooden ladder to help the poor creature.

Then, Rin felt her weight shift and heard the ladder make a loud crack under her foot as she fell, fated to hit the hard, slightly rocky, earth and dirt at the bottom of the well, but instead was cushioned by the body of a now seriously pissed Sesshomaru.

_Oh no! Now I'm trapped AND I killed some one!_, Rin thought. Sesshomaru moaned a little louder as Rin moved herself off of his slightly injured body. "Who are you," she asked the angered taiyokai. "You filthy, rotten, human, child. I am your lord! Get me out of this well immediately!", Sesshomaru stormed.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? Here, let me help you!", Rin said, "What do you mean lord?"

Sesshomaru explained, "I am Sesshomaru, demon lord of the western lands." "western," Rin said, "like of America?" "No. I rule the west, such as Kyoto," Sesshomaru stated, "What is America?" "How can you not know that," Rin was shocked to say.

"I do not know because I come from 500 years in the past. I was sent here to accompany you for a solid month because my fellow demon lords said that I was not being nice enough to my subjects. Today is the first of this year's second month. If I fail to take proper care of you, I will not be able to be lord anymore. Understand, human?", Sesshomaru said in a cold tone. Rin gasped. How could she handle this kind of dilemma?

**Please R&R! **


	3. Tsuyomaru's warning

Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters in the series. But I do own Tsuki-oji, Toshiyuki, and Tsuyomaru.

"How did you do that?", Rin said, "This can't be real!" "Well, it is so your just going to have to deal with it until I get back", Sesshomaru said, "and trust me, this Sesshomaru really doesn't want to stay here."

Just as that was said, an ominous blue light appeared in one side of the well and Tsuyomaru appeared wearing a long kimono of red silk with dragons of green and gold. His shiny black hair of lusterous silkiness gleamed in the light in the, otherwise, dark well. His bamboo-green eyes met those of Sesshomaru's liquid gold ones.

Rin looked up at the, obviously other world like, creature with his black rat like ears, that almost seemed like human ears, except that they were pointed and covered in black fur with the fold of a rat's. She then noticed that there was an almost hairless tail swishing back and forth in annoyance; with only a tuft or lock of hair at the end.

The agitated taiyokai spoke. "Sesshomaru, don't you want to keep your title?", he said with much force.

"Of course idiot! Thanks to you and those s Tsuki-Oji and Toshiyuki, I'm stuck in this well bleeding and then of all things this girl fell on top of me!", Sesshomaru said pulling Rin out in front of him.

"Hey! I didn't fall on purpose!", Rin said angry, "Besides, if you wanted help, you should have asked!"

"Are you crazy? Like I would ever ask for help from a human!", Sesshomaru said now more than before.

"Sesshomaru! Be nice to Rin! She is the one you must care for if you wish to stay lord! So calm down and stop barking!", Tsuyomaru said insultingly.

Sesshomaru had never heard anyone talk to him that way since he was a child. He wanted to fight, but then remembered that being lord was more important than a silly fight. So finally, he gave in, but still quite angered.

"Fine Tsuyomaru, you win", the inuyokai said, though regretting his words.

"Good", Tsuyomaru said sounding regal, "We may check on you at anytime anywhere to make sure that you are doing things right. Now, I must go. My mate Yuzuki is waiting for me to attend supper." And with that said, he vanished; But left one last sentence: "Only you can guide him, Rin. Be the one to melt his icy heart."

It became dark again with only a little light coming from the open door in the well.

"Who was that?", Rin asked, "and how did he know my name?"

"That was Tsuyomaru, lord of the southern lands.", Sesshomaru said vaguely, "He and the other two lords were the ones that have been watching you to see if you could cure this "problem" that they speak of."

"What kind of demon was he?", Rin asked.

"Tsuyomaru is obviously a rat demon. Three quarters to be exact. During his father's rein as lord, his father betrayed his country and took a female rat demon from the continent as his mate. Even so, a half rat demon none the less. Ever since then, Tsuyomaru swore that he would never betray his country, making all of Japan respectful of his decision, though he cares for humans. However, this Sesshomaru could never understand why anyone would try wasting time for such barbaric creatures as humans; or even the half demon squall of one", the lord said coldly.

Rin was very annoyed by now. "But not all humans are worthless! How dare you! I ought to just leave you here!", she said trying to crawl out of the well.

"You will never get out that way", Sesshomaru said grabbing Rin's sweater and leaping out pulling her behind. Rin was still mad, but said "Thank you" as she brushed the dirt off.

Since it was February, it was very cold. Rin motioned for Sesshomaru to come inside her house. Her mom and her sister, Kagome, were still at work, for they had weekend jobs.

She and Sesshomaru were home alone. "So Sesshomaru?"-"_lord _Sesshomaru", he corrected. "Lord Sesshomaru, I don't want mama or my sister, Kagome, to know I'm mentoring a demon lord from 500 years in the past, so you will have to hide when they are around. Okay?", Rin asked. The yokai pondered a bit. "I suppose so, but where would I hide?" "My room", Rin answered. She walked over to him and took his delicate, soft, hand, never doubting he could hurt her, but still putting trust into him as she led him to her room.

Sesshomaru, at first, wanted to swipe away her hand with his claws, but for some reason, his hand wouldn't budge. _What is wrong with me! _He questioned. Another part of his mind surfaced. _'It's called being nice.'_ _Who asked you? 'I'm part of you too!' Ah_, yes_. The part of me that's always been nice and quiet. 'Exactly! I've been quiet for too long! I've also been planning the right time to come out!' Well go back in! 'See? You're always pushing me away!' _

Sesshomaru woke from thought as he entered Rin's room.


	4. the tapestry

Chapter 4

I do not own Inu-Yasha, the kawaii, or my dearest lover, Sesshomaru.

Also a thanks to Nevaeh Azalea because she makes writing fan fiction more fun to write!

Sesshomaru looked around in the room as he stepped inside. The walls were painted a bright yellow. There were two scroll tapestries, not very expensive, but also not too common. One scroll got Sesshomaru's attention the most.

It had a depiction of a wealthy lord; but not just any lord. This one long flowing hair the color of snow in the early morning tied neatly into a pony tail. Adorned on his cheeks were two purple slashes, one for each. On his shoulders, he wore spiked armor of the finest steel going down his arms. He also carried two cloaks of something white and furry that dragged on the ground. The lord's eyes were as gold as gold could ever be; with red out lining the tops. His hakama were white and gathered at the bottoms and they were shown through his black and silver armor, with a sash of blue and a deep red.

"Do you like it? Father got it from Kyoto before I was born", Rin said noticing Sesshomaru staring at the tapestry intently. _Wait! I know who this is,_ Sesshomaru thought, _Father!_

"My mom said that the man in the picture was in a legend about how three swords, legendary of course, were formed.", Rin said pointing to the demon's swords, "The first was called Sounga, the sword of hell. The second, Tetsusaiga, the sword of destruction, and the third-" "Tenseiga, the sword of healing", Sesshomaru said cutting off Rin.

"You know the legend?", Rin said surprised. "Of course I do", Sesshomaru said grinning only a little, "The man in the picture is my father." Rin was amazed, but then again, "How am I supposed to believe that just because you look similar!"

"You insolent brat! If you weren't my reason for being lord I would kill you for saying that!" Sesshomaru said showing his claws and cracking his knuckles, "But the way things are looking, it appears that I cannot permanently silence you. However, there is something of mine in that picture besides my father."

Sesshomaru put his hand on the hilts of his swords. Rin watched his hand move to wear his swords sat comfortably on his left hip. She soon recognized the bottom sword's handle. "The Tenseiga! You have it!", Rin said happily. "Yes, unfortunately.", Sesshomaru said almost in a mumble. He was about to explain, when he heard the front door open.

"Rin! I got off work early!", Kagome shouted. Rin and Sesshomaru heard her come up the stairs. "Hurry! I have to hide you!", Rin said pushing poor baffled Sesshomaru into the closet and locking it. Sesshomaru was furious and was about to break the door down, when a familiar scent wafted under the door.

"Rin, I hope you don't mind, but I brought my boy friend over for supper," Kagome said. Then, that particular being making this horrid smell fill Sesshomaru's nose came in.

"Hey Rin! Long time, no see!", he said. Yes. It was Inu-Yasha! They talked for a few minutes, when all the while Sesshomaru was going completely insane. He wanted to bust out and beat the crap out of his little brother! He was becoming so infuriated, that his eyes were turning red and without meaning to, a low deep-throat growl escaped through his lips.

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up. He sniffed the air. Something wasn't right.

Thanks! Please R&R!


	5. an explanation, PLEASE!

Chapter 5

I do not own Inu-Yasha or my dear, sweet, husband, Sesshomaru.

Inu-Yasha could smell a familiar scent, and it was very close. "Is something wrong Inu-Yasha?", Kagome asked worried about her boy friend sniffing around Rin's room. Finally, disaster struck. Inu-Yasha had sniffed his way to the closet. Sesshomaru decided then to go ahead and kill his brother by forcing the door open. As Inu-Yasha turned the knob, the angry taiyokai came pinning his sibling to the floor, ticked as ever.

Inu-Yasha just lied underneath Sesshomaru's body, which had his red kimono pinned down, in a state of shock. "Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing here!", a confused Inu-Yasha asked escaping Sesshomaru's hold.

"I believe that I should be the one asking that dear brother", Sesshomaru said ready to attack, felt two but felt to hands across his stomach holding him back from behind. He turned around. Rin had come up behind him and was keeping him from fighting.

_Why! Why is she doing this,_ Sesshomaru asked himself as Rin held him in her tight grasp, _Isn't she afraid?_ "Get off," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Well, it looks as if Rin got herself a pet!", Inu-Yasha said laughing at his brother for letting a human control him even though he was in no position to laugh himself.

"Inu-Yasha, SIT!", Kagome said trying to keep him from ticking off his brother more.

"What! Why the hell did you-" "Sit." Inu-Yasha was angry now. But could you blame him? First, he had to go to that place with the "ninja food", then, because of his bare feet, got his foot stuck in some gum, and FINALLY, his brother plays jack in the box in the closet! Jeez, what a day!

"Maybe I should explain before Inu-Yasha has another childish fit", Sesshomaru said in a mature voice despite his new "belt" still trying to keep him from fighting. Sesshomaru walked over to Rin's bed and sat himself down. Rin unhinged herself and sat on the floor with Inu-Yasha who felt much too acquainted with it already. He pulled her up into his lap like he did sometimes. Rin was like a younger sister to him.

"The reason this Sesshomaru has chanced upon such a different world", Sesshomaru said while pausing to look at some of the odd, futuristic, inventions all over Rin's room, "is because the other lords didn't think I was being fair to my subjects-" "or kind", Rin added. "So they sent me to this little brat's house to take care of her for a month."

"A MONTH!" , Kagome and Inu-Yasha said at the same time. "You seem to be troubled by this. However, this Sesshomaru could care less and would much rather be bathing in one of my many baths in my palace", Sesshomaru said with no regret.

_What a jerk,_ Kagome thought. _He doesn't even like Rin! I mean, she does need friends besides Inu-Yasha and me, but why him!_ "Why you!", Inu-Yasha said very angry now.

"Please spare me of your tough person act, Inu-Yasha. No matter how you look at it, you will always be my younger, weaker, half demon, brother. And yet, you still believe you are my equal. How foolish. Even I, Sesshomaru, would never waste my time on such petty things like you.", Sesshomaru was in no mood for such nonsense.

At that moment, a swirilling blue pool appeared in the wall and a man stepped out wearing a yellow and gold kimono with an orange obi. The kimono was very detailed with gold sewn in designs of cranes at the top and changed to rivers of koi at the bottom. He had ears that looked like fins on koi. His hands were adorned in what looked like pearl and white shells for nails. His hair was like looking at a black, thin-watered, river. His eyes were an orangey-red, like the burst of the afternoon sun before it settled under the slowly darkening hills of an endless field of wonder and happiness. Although, his attitude was unlike that at the moment.

"Sesshomaru", Toshiyuki said feeling agitated. _Who is this man,_Inu-Yasha and Kagome thought together.


	6. dinner, bathing, and tears

Chapter 6

I do not own Inu-Yasha or my beautiful, lovely, passionate, boxer-undies wearing, Sesshomaru. Thank you Neveah Azalea!

"Forgive me strangers, I am Toshiyuki of the east.", the lord said, "Sesshomaru, once again I must remind you the reason of your coming. You must learn to get along with others."

" This is all wouldn't have happened if you let me stay back home", Sesshomaru retorted. "So he _was_ telling the truth", Kagome said in a trailing off kind of voice. "If it's alright to ask, Toshiyuki sama, what kind of yokai are you?", Rin asked. "Koi", he said briefly returning back into the blue pool in the wall.

A couple of hours passed by while much explaning took place. Finally, it was supper time. Sesshomaru sat at the table, but did not eat. Mrs. Higurashi insisted that Sesshomaru should eat, but all he said was that his body would not accept human food. To many, it may seem that Sesshomaru was being a brat, or stubborn, but the real reason was stated. Human food tasted horrible to him, and even if he liked it, it would make him sick, making him wretch and tiring him much too easily.

Rin did not tell Mrs. Higurashi the real reason of Sesshomaru's visit, but instead said that Kagome and Inu-Yasha had invited him. Inu-Yasha hated this the most, because he had to pretend that he deeply cared for Sesshomaru which was quite the opposite. Inu-Yasha didn't just hate him, he hated him with a passion!

He sent a death glare to Sesshomaru when the elder Higurashi woman wasn't looking. Sesshomaru merely flicked out his tongue for a second at the hanyou boy who was eating his noodles rather awkwardly.

After supper, Rin was on her way to her room, when an unexpected hand was placed on her shoulder. "May I use your bath?", Sesshomaru asked. "This way", she motioned as she led him down the hall and stopped at the door, "here." He went inside. "Tell me if you need anything", Rin said, but got no reply.

Sesshomaru waited as the water filled the tub. He did not know how to use the shower, so he just unclothed his silk robes and hakama, and eased himself into the hot, steaming, comforting, water. The mist surrounded him and clung to his naked, moist, skin. He layed back and closed his eyes. The hot water soothed where he ached from his fall down the well.

Sesshomaru stared down at his hips. They had two maroon stripes on each side, and were "decorated" in bruises. He thought for a minute. _This is definitely more common than the baths in my palace, but I still could use the healing of the water's heat. Why did those arrogant s turn on me this way? And why did Inu-Yasha have to be here too?_ He quickly pushed away that troubling thought. He shouldn't be thinking about things like Inu-Yasha if he was wishing to relax. Sesshomaru reached for a wash cloth, making splashing sounds in the tub as he shifted. He soaked his long, silvery, hair in the water. It looked as if he had a silky water fall growing from his scalp.

After a relaxing soak, the demon prince sat on the tub's edge as he began to dry himself. He sniffed the air. Inu-Yasha's scent lingered around the door of the bathroom. The hanyou was waiting to bathe. Sesshomaru was surprised that Inu-Yasha would even try to bathe after him! Especially when Sesshomaru's scent was all over the bathtub! He put on his under robe, then his kimono, then his hakama, then his fur boa.

He slowly opened the door. "It's about time!", an annoyed Inu-Yasha said because his brother took so long (purposely) to get dressed. Sesshomaru said nothing, but held his head up high, ignoring his words.

He walked back to Rin's room and knocked on the door. Rin opened the door with her face to the floor. Sesshomaru noticed this as he entered the room. Rin closed the door without a word and sat on the bed.

"You know, for a human, you're very quiet", Sesshomaru said watching Rin who seemed very sad. He smelled the salt of tears around her. This was a disaster about to happen to Sesshomaru. He did not know how to handle this kind of situation.

When women cried, it only annoyed him because of how emotional females tend to be. "What is wrong with you?", he asked.


	7. Why she cries

Chapter 7

I don't own Inu-Yasha or my sexy, sweet, kawaii, Sesshomaru.

Hi nevaeh azalea!

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with teary, brown, pools for eyes. Sesshomaru became impatient. "I said: what's wrong? Answer me!" Rin only cried harder. Sesshomaru sighed under his breath.

"Sorry. It's just, my only friend, Kohaku, told me that he didn't like me anymore. He said I was too weird", Rin said in a shaky voice. "Is that all?", the lord asked annoyed, "You cry over _that_?"

Sesshomaru was about to get up and leave, but then he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned. "Please", Rin said grasping his sleeve, "I know you don't like me, but please stay." Sesshomaru suddenly felt a stab of something he never experienced.

_What is this feeling? 'What is this? Ah, yes. You're feeling guilty about what you said!' No. I never said that. 'But you must admit that you are!' No! It's, um, well,….._

Sesshomaru did not understand why, but something deep within, _'like me!'_ _Shaddup!_ , was telling Sesshomaru that he should stay. He sat back down on the bed with Rin. Feeling clueless the lord asked, "What should I do?"

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. She was kind of shocked. After all he said, he was staying with her! Rin reached out to grab his left arm, when she was taken aback at its absence. She sat agape as she held the empty sleeve.

"What did you do? Is your arm tucked in your armor?", the puzzled girl asked. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that", Sesshomaru said in a low voice. "Why?", Rin asked. _Oh, god. She's asking about that._ Sesshomaru felt very self conscious about his arm. The fact that his _younger_ brother, a _half breed_ no less, cut him down made him insecure.

"I don't really like to talk about it", Sesshomaru said solemnly, "but, I guess it would be alright for me to show you." He felt uneasy, but it would be the right thing. She would find out sooner or later.

He lifted the sleeve slowly; every moment making him sick to think about. Finally, it was revealed. The remains of what used to be a once muscular, healthy, full length, arm, were now reduced to half of an upper arm; looking very pitiful and barren.

Rin began to feel sad again, but for Sesshomaru.


	8. his likeness

Chapter 8

I do not own Inu-Yasha or my adorable, lovable, poochie, Sesshomaru.

Rin felt bad for Sesshomaru. She did not know how to react. As soon as she saw his arm, it was seconds later, back under his sleeve. She excused herself to get a cup of tea for him and her as well.

Moments later, upon entering the room, Rin was about to give Sesshomaru his cup, when she noticed something. Sesshomaru was fast asleep on Rin's bed. He was laying on top of the covers, almost sitting up against his fur boa that surrounded him, making him look like a giant fuzz ball. Strangely though, he didn't have his serious expression like earlier; it was peaceful. It was as if Rin had never seen him, she might have thought of him quite soft hearted.

Rin didn't want to wake the prince, so she sat on the floor and drank her tea. At one point, she accidentally slurped a little too loud. She froze. The "fuzz ball" stirred a bit. _What if I woke him?_ She wondered. Rin had finished her tea.

She walked over to gaze at the lord. His eyelids were very smooth and red at the top; just like the tapestry. His skin was very fare, but also a little tan, and glowed at his high cheek bones. He had the softest of lips and they were like two pale rose petals. His eye brows were very thin, and the perfect curves. He had a long, but not too curved of a nose, and long eye lashes. He had an indigo crescent upon his forehead that was a natural birthmark. Also, there were two maroon stripes on both his cheeks that were natural too. His hair was like a wave of silver and baby blue silk threads, which shimmered in a glossy luster.

Rin remembered looking up into his beautiful liquid gold and crystallized amber eyes. She remembered taking his soft, creamy colo s that were covered in two stripes as well, when she led him to her room; or his long iridescent nails that were so perfect, yet could kill at the same time.

Sesshomaru was bathed in beauty, as is his father, embroidered in her tapestry. Inu-Yasha also carried the gift, but his beauty was of a different sort, and because of countless days and nights in the woods, he had a wild and untamed nature about his looks, meaning in a good and bad way.

His hair was not like Sesshomaru's or his father's. Inu-Yasha's hair was thick and more grayish blue. This trait was inherited from his beloved mother. Her hair was black and kind of thick.

Inu-Yasha was also not quite as tall as Sesshomaru or his father, Inu-Taisho. This was probably because Inu-Yasha was still in a stage of adolescence, but his mother, Izayoi, was short. Many Japanese women were not very tall, but everyone from Izayoi's family carried a trait for short stature, while Inu-Taisho's did not. His eyes were like Sesshomaru's, but the shape of his eyes tended to be wider. Inu-Yasha was very much like Sesshomaru, but also very, very, different, according to both brothers.

Rin liked Inu-Yasha a lot. He was always nice to her. Rin could never see why Kagome was always talking about him like he was mean, or stupid, or egotistic. She did see some occasions where he was being childish, but that was about it. To Rin, Inu-Yasha seemed smarter than Kagome let on.

One day, Kagome was angry with Inu-Yasha for one of _her_ problems and sat him ten times, even when he had nothing to do with the problem. Rin took pity on him and stroked his head softly and rubbed his back, which hurt from the pain rising "sit". "Why did she do that!" Inu-Yasha asked frantically. Really, when Kagome was mad, no one was going to get in her way! "I", Rin said, "I would never sit you." Inu-Yasha was very flattered that one so young (That was when Kagome was 15 and Rin was 11.) cared so much about him. Inu-Yasha pulled Rin into a hug. That was the beginning of Inu-Yasha being close with Rin.

_For tonight_, Rin thought, _I'll let you stay in my bed. _Rin could just imagine how traumatic the day must have been for Sesshomaru. After all, she never truly _hate _someone like him.


	9. unregretted memoirs

Chapter 9

I do not own Inu-Yasha, or my wonderful, carefree, Armani cologne scented, Sesshomaru. Hi Nevaeh Azalea!

Morning poured through the small crack in the curtains. Sesshomaru gradually opened his eyes. He turned to look at Rin, who had generously given up her bed to lie on the tatami-matted floor, with nothing, but a pillow and a blanket.

Rin awoke and stared into his wonderful, shimmering, gold eyes that could go on like a depth. "Did you like my bed?", Rin asked politely. "It was okay for a human bed, but it was covered in your scent", Sesshomaru said in a cold tone. "Thanks to you, the bathroom smells like you!", Inu-Yasha's muffled voice came from the next wall. Kagome's room was next to Rin's.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he turned his head away in embarrassment for looking at a human, though, he thought she was not that terrible to look at. What was he saying! She was under his level, lower than dirt! However, she brought back the memory of one time when Jaken brought another batch of women for him to pick from.

All were from different noble families. All seemed to be the same, except one. She was about fourteen, old enough to marry. She had a look to her that seemed so different. She seemed, unhappy. She was the youngest, but the prettiest.

The only problem was when Sesshomaru walked down the line inspecting the women. When he reached her, She was very frightened that he would do what he did to all his mates that did not suite him; slaughter her.

Her face was to the floor. He wanted to see her, so he put his index finger under her chin and tried to lift her face. He looked into her sea blue eyes of crystal and saw her crying, trying to hold back her tears.

That was when Sesshomaru realized his hate for a woman's tears. He became angry and slapped her across the face. "What is the matter with you?", The angered taiyokai said bitterly, "Don't you know who you are pointlessly sobbing in front of!"

"I'm v-v-very s-sorry Lord Sesshomaru", the girl said on her knees bowing nervously. Without a second thought, the lord picked her up by her hand and burned her wrist with his poison claws. She screamed and being even angrier, he drove two claws into her neck. The screaming was now silenced, and a pool of blood swept across the marble floors.

He had no regret, or even sorrow. She deserved every thing that was coming to her for crying like that; at least he thought so.

But still, her face was so angelic and she had looked like the demon twin of Rin. "Would you like breakfast?", Rin asked. A sudden "sit" was heard, and shortly, there was a case of "You butt-head!" "No thank you", Sesshomaru answered, "If it means eating with the "butt head"." Rin laughed. "Besides", Sesshomaru said, "I prefer not to dine with a hanyou." Rin felt a spark of anger. "What's wrong with being half?", Rin asked heating up. Sesshomaru looked at Rin as if it were impossible for her to be so ignorrant.

"My little brother is part human. I despise all humans", Sesshomaru spat bitterly. Rin got really angry now. "Why don't you like humans!"


	10. The crane prince

Chapter 10

I do not own Inu-Yasha or my dear, loving, thoughtful, Sesshomaru.

"What I mean is that humans disgust me!", lord Sesshomaru said with anger in his eyes. "That's racist, you jerk!", Rin said angrier than him. "Damn you brazen child!", Sesshomaru said drawing out his claws.

Tsuki-Oji suddenly appeared from a swirilling vortex. "Sesshomaru! You leave her alone this instance!" Rin was experiencing a whole new fear now. She was about to be killed, and then some new lord shows up.

There was something different about him, though. Unlike the other lords, he was younger, about between Rin and Inu-Yasha's age. He had dark brown hair that was lighter at the top, like almost orange. It was also shorter and a little curly. His eyes were almost black, and you could stare into them forever. They were the perfect almond shape, and complimented him very well. His lips were soft and full at the bottom. His skin was a perfect light bronze. He was very handsome, and his serene beauty almost surpassed Sesshomaru's.

His kimono was of mint green and light blue. It was decorated in white cranes. His hakama were grey and white striped. Rin noticed that some kind of attachment was slightly moving under his kimono; obviously not an obi, being higher up, around his upper back.

Rin felt a sense regal respect towards Tsuki-Oji as she tried to bow while still being in the grasp of Sesshomaru's snake-like fingers that sat upon the nape of her neck, ready to pierce at any moment. "I wasn't killing her!", Sesshomaru said lying hoping that the other lord hadn't been watching, even though he knew damn well that he was wrong.

To prove his statement, Sesshomaru pulled Rin into a hug, pushing her face into his warm, muscular, chest. Rin enjoyed this for only a second before she snapped back to reality from her nd pushed on his torso trying to escape his, rather tight and uncomfortable, "hug" as frustration filled her eyes. He only held her tighter. _I don't give a damn if he does want to be lord,_ Rin thought,_ and why is he afraid of this new lord? I mean, he's way older than him!_

"You heard me, Sesshomaru. Release Rin." Sesshomaru took her out of the fake hug and pushed her forward. Before she could speak though, Tsuki-Oji put a soft hand up to Rin's cheek. He motioned for her to look him in the eyes. She lifted her head and looked into his sweet, black, eyes and he smiled at her. Rin was nervous and Tsuki-Oji could feel her shaking inside.

"Do not worry", his soft voice flowed, "I have no intention to hurt you. I am Tsuki-Oji, the lord of the north. Rin wasn't sure why, but she was scared. Scared of being only a lump of flesh Sesshomaru killed; Scared of doing something stupid in front of the powerful northern lord. Rin couldn't help it, she began to cry a little.

"It's alright, Rin-san. When we were to pick the girl to tame Sesshomaru, I was the one who chose you." Rin widened her eyes. _This, This wonderous creature, who far higher in class, chose me? _"W-Why me?", Rin asked with a shaky voice. "Because," Tsuki-Oji said in almost a whisper, "only you can guide Sesshomaru." Rin had heard this from Tsuyomaru when he had made his appearance.

"You can't fool her forever", Sesshomaru said growing tired of the scene. "Ah, yes.", Tsuki-Oji said taking off his outer kimono to reveal two black and white wings, just a foot shorter than he, "I am a crane yokai. Sesshomaru, you treat Rin san fairly, understand?" With all said, the young lord disappeared into the blue light.


	11. his past

Chapter 11

I do not own Inu-Yasha or the gorgeous, lovely, bunny hugging, Sesshomaru.

A/N: Tsuki-Oji's features, except for the wings, are based off of some one I know.

Hi Neveah Azalea !

Sesshomaru quickly dusted himself off to get rid of Rin's scent. "Why is he so young?", Rin asked. "Demons," Sesshomaru began, "Do not always look their age. For instance, I am between at least 500-700 years old. Tsuki-Oji is at least 200-300 years old. We go by demon years, meaning that our human appearance changes slower than our age. Inu-Yasha is a half demon, and his body changes faster than mine, but at his age now, his appearance will slow down with age; meaning that he is 67, but he still looks and acts seventeen from being sealed by the priestess. In human years though, I am 27-35."

That was a lot considering Sesshomaru was a man of few words. "You have never said that much to me", Rin said. "Hmph", Sesshomaru scoffed, "You say it like I did that on purpose." Sesshomaru would never tell her anything. She was not worthy of his time.

Little did Rin know why Sesshomaru was who he was. Why should he tell her? There were too many things to say. Sesshomaru liked to keep things simple so no one would know how he felt. This seems confusing, but really he didn't want to say why he was so cold. He didn't want to weaken himself; he didn't want to bring back those horrid memories filled with regret and deep sorrow.

FLASHBACK

Once a child, the future lord looked out at the sun rising over the snow covered hills while sitting on the porch. It was a cold morning. Sesshomaru had been up for a few hours, probably since three a.m., but they didn't have watches back then. It was about 6 now. The child had awakened to the sound of large amounts of snow sliding off the roof. Sesshomaru decided to go outside to think, and sat on the porch, or balcony, that his room led to. He wrapped himself in some blankets since his night yukata was too thin.

He sat, back up against the wall, as if waiting for something, though when only six, how much do want? How much do have to wait for? Sesshomaru took a deep breath and stared down at his small nose as it turned pink from the cold. This sort of thing wasn't unusual for him, that is, getting up early at times to think on the porch. Sesshomaru was a deep thinker and always had been quite clever for a child.

Usually, if waited long enough, his mother would come outside and lightly scold him for staying out in such frigid weather. The young lord did not like being in trouble, but he did enjoy his mother's company. She would pick him up and let him sit in her lap so he could be warmer and they would watch the snow until breakfast time.

However, Sesshomaru was oblivious to the recent event that had transpired last night. He knew that his parents, the lord and lady of the west, were in battle hours ago; last night. He did not know though, the outcome. Sesshomaru had gone to sleep before they came back.

He waited, and waited, and waited. Nothing. Sesshomaru wondered if she just overslept. Sesshomaru stood up and walked back inside. He walked down the halls and peeked into his parent's room. Only his father lay in bed. He decided that he would look for his mother himself.

Sesshomaru searched high and low until he peeked into a room he shouldn't have. Couriosity, however got the best of him and he went inside. It was a spare room, used either for guests or other uses. A black and gold kimono covered something slender, but also kind of thick too. Sesshomaru was wondering what it was. He pulled the kimono off and stared in horror.

There lay a figure with a deep and wide gash in the abdomen. It was covered in dried blood and reeked a most terrible scent. The worst though, was the face. Sesshomaru recognized it well; his mother. Her face had look of fear and sadness as her mind had known that she neared her end. Sesshomaru, however, knew that his parents had injuries as such all the time, and thinking that the expression was her wincing from pain, gave a push on her shoulder.

"Mother", Sesshomaru asked trying to wake her. She lied motionless. Sesshomaru noticed that the awful wound had not been treated. He felt scared and placed her cold hand on his ear to hear a pulse. Silence. Then it hit him like being tossed into ice water. She was dead. "No", he whispered, "How? Why?" Sesshomaru ran. He couldn't think. He just ran and ran until he stopped at a tree outside.

He sat under it and sniffed to clear his nose. Like buckets carrying to much water, his tears poured down his face, staining his yukata. He couldn't stop himself from making those awkward noises made from his mouth when he cried. It was so cold, that some of his tears became frost on his face in minutes. Then, the worst came. Sesshomaru felt so bad that he had no control and he tilted his head as his stomach heaved and the contents littered the snow.

From that day forward, Sesshomaru never saw the sun come up in quite the same perspective. Father now sat outside with him and Sesshomaru cherished every minute of it, but still felt empty. Mother was gone.

END OF FLASHBACK

It took a very long time for Sesshomaru to accept that. As Sesshomaru soon learned, human samurai killed his beloved mother. Inu Taisho, who was a kind but strict demon, taught Sesshomaru that he should not involve himself with humans, but Sesshomaru hated them by himself. Then again, how could he forgive humans?

Then, when Sesshomaru turned seventeen in human years, a certain something happened. His own father betrayed what he was taught. Inu Taisho went on a mission and when he came back, Sesshomaru became filled with rage. Inu Taisho had said not to mingle with humans, but had taken one for his mate when he was gone. "You'll learn to love her", he would say, but that could not sway the teenage lord's decision.

He was infuriated and felt betrayed and confused. _How could this happen?_ He thought.

He remembered the first time he met Inu-Yasha, the worthless brat born from his father's mating with a human princess. Words could not describe his feelings. From then on, Sesshomaru took his fury for humans out on Inu-Yasha whenever they crossed paths.

These were only a few of Sesshomaru's regretful memories that He never wanted people to know. No, he didn't want to tell Rin, or anyone. It only sickened him.

Sorry! Sad chappy! Please review! Thanx!


	12. similarities

Chapter 12

I do not own Inu-Yasha or my indescribable husband, Sesshomaru.

It was midnight. The house was very quiet. Sesshomaru was fast asleep when a slight noise and touch on the arm awoke him. "Lord Sesshomaru", Rin asked tugging his sleeve. Sesshomaru turned on his back to face Rin. "What?", he asked feeling annoyed. "I had a bad dream", Rin said. Of course, Rin was thirteen, but maybe she might get him to be nice all thanks to her subconscious.

"And?", the taiyokai asked. "I'm scared, okay?", Rin said. "Fine", the lord sighed. He sat up in the bed and Rin sat on the edge. She grabbed his waist and hugged him tightly.

Sesshomaru was bothered by that, but then thought about how he used to hold on to his mother when he had nightmares. He used to cry into her soft chest and she would hold him in a warm embrace for minutes before he fell asleep.

Then, something happened. Another part of his mind took control and his one arm wrapped around Rin's back and pulled her into his lap. Rin's body went stiff. _Did he just…,_ her mind asked as it was at a loss for words.

Sesshomaru (uncontrollably) laid a soft striped cheek on Rin's head. _What now?_ Rin thought. "Um, lord Sesshomaru?", she asked as she tilted her head up slightly to find that the lord, exhausted from the past days' experiences had fallen asleep and had been leaning on Rin's head for about thirty seconds now.

Rin seemed a bit ticked off, but then heard Sesshomaru's silent breathing and leaned back against his soft, yet muscular chest and accidentally dozed off. Her weight along with Sesshomaru's had made him lean back and since Rin's bed was next to a wall, Sesshomaru was now leaning against a wall.

Morning came.

Sesshomaru awakened to find Rin sleeping next to him with her head against his chest and one arm clutching his kimono collar. _Hmm, the brat must have fallen asleep on me,_ he thought. The position she was in reminded him of one of the tragedies he had experienced during his child hood.

FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru was walking in one of the many gardens at the castle in which he lived. He was on his way to a very secret place; a place only he knew about. He was fourteen, with hair not quite as long, but at least a bit longer than shoulder length. His eyes were bigger, but still as golden and radiant as ever. His fair complexion glistened in the sun.

He had snuck out of his room early this morning to experience the fresh air as he did every spring and summer morning. It was spring. Everything was in bloom. The only thing that could create a contrast between the beauty of the gardens and the prince's was the fact that Sesshomaru was still in his white sleeping robe that stopped at his ankles. He wore a long under kimono over it. It was an under kimono due to the simple Asian loop design in purple with an almost magenta shade of red that was very light.

He pushed some branches aside soon came to a clearing surrounded by sakura trees and various bushes. There was a particular boulder under one of the trees that Sesshomaru loved to sit under. He had been coming to this place ever since he was ten. He was just walking around one day and there it was. He always went there to think after that.

Sesshomaru sat under the tree on the boulder and stared at the sky. Meanwhile, a pair of amber eyes watched from a bush. "You know, for a prince, you don't dress like one!", the voice of the eyes teased. Sesshomaru sniffed the air. Another person was present. "Who's there?", the clueless prince asked, "Come out."

A girl about his age stepped out. She was a half dog demon, with black hair and eyes the color of liquid amber. She wore a simple yukata with bare feet. Her hair was in a pony tail and her big black dog ears twitched as she took a twig out of her hair.

Sesshomaru was very annoyed. She had been spying on him, she disturbed him, and she smelled of a human. "Sorry, it's just that you were staring into space and looked like you were gonna fly away!", she said.

"What's your name? Mine is Shinrai!", Shinrai asked.

**Oooh! A cliffy! What will Sesshy do!**


	13. Shinrai, Sesshomaru's first love

Chapter 13

I do not own Inu-Yasha or the stoic, intellectual, brawn and brains, SESSHOMARU.

I'm giving a shout out to my friends right before I start this chappy!

Okay, here it goes!

School friends: Kayla, Juan, Caroline, Caitlin, Harrison, Abri, Holly, Leana, etc.

Dojo friends: Matthew, Stacy.

Friends I know in a different way: Samantha, Vicky, Sydney

Favorite reviewer friends: Nevaeh Azalea, Premier change, Dog ears n Emily

My message: I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE all of you!

Anyway, on with the chappy!

"How did you get on my father's property?", the future lord asked. "I'm sorry, I got lost. My village is close to the property line here and I got here by .", Shinrai said, "I guess I should be on my way then." Sesshomaru would usually just let the person in this kind of situation just be on their way, but something held him back from doing so.

"Wait", he said. Shinrai stopped. "Come back tomorrow", Sesshomaru said uncontrollably, "Oh, and I'm Sesshomaru, prince of the western domain." Shinrai turned around, "Sure", she said.

The next morning, Sesshomaru sat and waited. Sure enough, Shinrai came popping out of the bush. Even though Shinrai was a hanyou, and Sesshomaru knew that she could probably turn on him, there was something about her that he wanted to know, but he wasn't quite sure what exactly.

"I was wondering," Shinrai began, "Why do you want to talk to me? I've heard that you humans, and I'm a hanyou." Sesshomaru responded, "True, but I wondered why you sat and watched me for awhile before you told me that you got lost." "Well, I,…", Shinrai blushed. Sesshomaru mumbled a tiny laugh, "Please, come and sit with me."

He motioned for her to sit next to him and patted the space for her to sit. Shinrai seemed nervous, but sat down with him. Sesshomaru was shy, but it seemed to go unnoticed to Shinrai. All those lonely days in the castle, except for when Sesshomaru got to see Tsuyomaru and Toshiyuki on holidays or meetings with their fathers, (Tsuki-Oji was still very young) made him very introverted, and he needed more friends.

"So this is your little secret place, is it not?", Shinrai said to the prince. "Yes, you could say that", he added. "It's nice", Shinrai complemented. "Thanks." Together, they sat talking and telling about each other. They repeated this every morning after that. Sesshomaru was specifically told not to involve himself with humans (or even half) but he didn't care. Shinrai made him happy, and he made her happy as well.

After their twentieth meeting that morning, Sesshomaru received a gift from Shinrai; she gave him a red ribbon she wore sometimes. "It's my favorite one", she would say, "That's why you should have it." That night, Sesshomaru was getting ready for bed. He sat at his table that also had a mirror mounted on the back, brushing his hair so it wouldn't be a tangled mess in the morning. He looked over at the ribbon.

Then, a weird feeling swept over him. He missed Shinrai. When Sesshomaru thought about Shinrai, his stomach had butterflies flying all over inside of him, and he would blush a little. He had to face the facts: he loved Shinrai.

It didn't matter to him if she was a half or a full , he needed her, and she needed him. She was his princess, she was so pretty to him, with her shiny black hair, big amber eyes, and soft black ears that perk up when she was excited, or flattened when Sesshomaru's charm frustrated her.

Then he thought about a few more of her lovely features. Sesshomaru may seem different from others, but inside he _was_ a guy. _'She's got the nicest of curves, and her butt is… and, and, don't think it, don't think it…, her are so…!'_ Sesshomaru felt embarrassed to think these things, but he knew she would _probably_ understand.

Even though he was alone, he blushed deep red. _'Dammit! I am such perv!'_,

He thought. Sesshomaru got into bed and drifted off to sleep. That morning, he asked Shinrai to meet him at midnight. She accepted.

Sesshomaru snuck out into the gardens and to the place. Shinrai came at the same time. She smiled her cute smile. They sat and watched the moon and fireflies. Shinrai put her hand down next to her side and Sesshomaru took it. Shinrai blushed. "You are very pretty", he said. Shinrai was about to answer that when it happened. Sesshomaru leaned in and pushed his soft, perfect, lips into hers creating a passionate kiss. She pushed hers back and then broke free to catch her breath.

Shinrai started to cry. "Why do you, a full youkai want a stupid hanyou like me?", she sobbed. "B-Because, I-I-I love y-you", he stuttered. Shinrai's eyes that were filled with tears glistened in the moonlight as she heard this. Sesshomaru put his finger under her chin and looked into her eyes.

She hugged him tightly and he returned with a loving embrace and then locked his lips back onto hers. It was as if the world had stopped cold for a moment. Shinrai put a hand behind his neck and pulled him closer. Sesshomaru licked her lower lip as she shyly opened her mouth and licked his.

They hugged and watched the moon a bit longer and soon, Shinrai fell asleep in Sesshomaru's warm embrace with her arm still clutching Sesshomaru's kimono. He watched her all night and in the morning, each person went back home.

The next night, they decided to meet again, except this meeting would be different than the one last night. Sesshomaru sat on the boulder and waited, and waited. Finally, a dark figure appeared, but wait, there were others too. "Shinrai?", Sesshomaru asked. "Sesshomaru", she said quietly as she stepped out of the dark. Her appearance was different. She was dressed in a battle suit of black and purple. Many weapons were tucked into her belt.

"Who are those people?", he asked. "My village found out about our meetings on and I lead them here", she said feeling ungrateful. A samurai stepped out of the dark. "We are here to slay you "Prince of youkais", he said with anger, "You cause too much trouble stealing women like Shinrai from our village. She maybe a hanyou, but she is still part human too. Any last words before we kill you?", he asked as the other villagers stepped out with knives, arrows, bows, and naginattas. "You dare slay me?", Sesshomaru asked feeling betrayed. "Actually," the samurai said, "Shinrai will do the honor, we are here to make sure she doesn't let you escape." Shinrai started to cry.

She stepped forward as she cried and drew a sword. She swung at Sesshomaru, but he was too fast for her. "Shinrai, no!", Sesshomaru said as he dodged her. He could kill her at any moment, but he couldn't all the same. He loved her too much. She put the sword away and began to release throwing stars at him. She d this so much! Her heart was in terrible pain to kill the one she loved. Once again, he dodged them. This went on for a while; she attacked him very skill fully with various weapons and he dodged them until she became exhausted and fell.

Sesshomaru caught her by the arms. She cried as she embraced him and cried even harder into his chest, soaking his kimono. He held her close and kissed her head. "I'm so sorry! I'm a fool! I'm terrible! I don't want to kill you! I love you! I'm really very sorry!", Shinrai cried. Sesshomaru rocked her in his arms as they sat on the soft, dew glistened grass.

"I'm here. Shh.", he said softly. During the fight, Shinrai had ally scratched her cheek with a throwing star. Her cheek had a line of red trickling down her chin. Sesshomaru licked it clean as he held her trembling body in his lap.

The samurai became enraged. "Kill him now you damned bitch!", he said pulling Shinrai from Sesshomaru's arms. However, Shinrai was too tired to fight and just sat in the grass. As a result, the samurai kicked her in the side. "I said kill him! Get up, bitch!" Shinrai just sat.

"Leave her alone!", an angry Sesshomaru said. He got up to help defend Shinrai when another samurai threw a knife at him. Then the worst happened. It missed Sesshomaru and stabbed into Shinrai's back. She screamed loudly. Sesshomaru froze. His eyes widened.

He ran to Shinrai and clutched her tightly. "Shinrai", he said beginning to cry. "Sesshomaru, I will love you forever", Shinrai said as her body went cold and she died in his arms. "Why so sad ? After all, she was going to die someday", one samurai said laughing afterwards.

That's when it Sesshomaru. He let go of Shinrai and stood up. His eyes blazed red. Wind encircled his body in a pink light. White fur began to sprout all over his body. "LEAVE MY CASTLE NOW! UNDERSTAND?", the very much more than enraged Sesshomaru said as he disappeared in the wind. At the very moment that the wind dissipated, a large, monsterous, dog appeared. Sesshomaru in his dog form devoured the village soldiers after impaling them on his claws. None of them could escape.

Inu-Taisho was awakened by the commotion, and came to the scene. "Sesshomaru! You transform back this instant!", the lord shouted coming upon the scene. Sesshomaru changed back and ran to his father. "Sesshomaru, what has gotten into you?", he said as he looked over at the one body left uneaten, Shinrai. Then he knew. Sesshomaru grabbed his father and cried hard.

Inu-Taisho walked over to the corpse when Sesshomaru let go. Sesshomaru took Shinrai's hand and cried on it. Sesshomaru had a whole new reason to humans now. Shinrai was his. She was the first that made a difference to him, and now, she was gone like the sea foam when it touches the beach.

END OF FLASHBACK

Rin woke and looked up at Sesshomaru. A look of pain was in his eyes like before. The pain of loss, the pain of sorrow. "lord Sesshomaru, is some thing wrong?", she asked.


	14. late for school and a sick hanyou

Chapter 14

I don't Inu-Yasha, or my sweet, caring, adorable, husband, Sesshomaru.

The girl stared up at the great lord, who looked as if he was lost in a sea of thought and sadness. Rin seemed to notice the look in Sesshomaru's eyes that he had when he was in deep thought; they looked a little hazy, and seemed to cry without shedding tears, like the sky before an approaching storm, yet very intellectual and studious, as if he were studying something, but also got lost in a far-away dream. She wondered what brought on his emotionless, yet sad appearance at the moment. She wanted to know what made him so cold.

Rin looked at her clock. "Oh no!", she screamed as she jumped up from her bed, "I'm gonna be so late!" "For what?", Sesshomaru said waking from his thoughts and feeling bewildered. "I have to go to school!", the worried Rin answered.

All of the sudden a knock at the door was heard. Rin scrambled to the door, still in her pajamas. Inu-Yasha was at the door, looking annoyed as usual. "Good Morning, Inu-Yasha kun", Rin said, rushing to hug him, although this was no time for hugs. "I heard you in Kagome's room. You need me to take you school?", Inu-Yasha asked kind of concerned. "Hold on", Rin said pulling Sesshomaru out of her bed and pushing him out of her room. Sesshomaru was agitated by this.

Both brothers stood in the hall not understanding a bit of what just transpired. An awkward silence hung in the air and the sudden urge for each brother to scratch the other's eyes out with their claws was palpable. Neither spoke, just gave each other death glares. It seemed to be forever for Rin to get dressed.

Finally, after the two minutes it took to get ready, Rin came out and ran to Inu-Yasha. Strangely, Sesshomaru felt a stab of jealousy. Why did he feel this way? Inu-Yasha was only transporting her to this unusual place called "school". He should feel good that he didn't have to do it himself, so why did he feel this way? "Good bye lord Sesshomaru! I'll be back this afternoon, okay?", Rin said as Inu-Yasha walked her out. It began to sicken Sesshomaru as she climbed onto Inu-Yasha's back.

He leaped up into the air; running, leaping, running, leaping. It was almost a pattern to Rin as she held onto Inu-Yasha tightly. The wind was cold in the February air, but Rin was wearing a coat, and Inu-Yasha's back was warm. Come to think of it, a little too warm. As, soon as they landed, Rin tugged Inu-Yasha's sleeve. "Yeah, what?", he said ready to head home. Rin put a hand up to Inu-Yasha's forehead.

She was right. "Inu-Yasha, you have a fever", Rin said, "You should go back home and rest." "How can I rest when Sesshomaru is at the house?", Inu-Yasha asked annoyed. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to manage on your own. I have to go", Rin said running away to classes.

Inu-Yasha wasn't feeling so sure of Rin's plan, but he planned to definitely keep his distance from Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha saw a bench outside the school and sat down. His head began to hurt. He needed to get home before he felt worse. If Sesshomaru saw him feeling sick, he might try to take advantage of the situation and hurt him. Inu-Yasha got up and took off running to the house.

After running back to the house, the hanyou was very tired and shuffled to Kagome's room. She was at school as well, but he knew she wouldn't mind if he took a nap on her bed for a little bit. Sesshomaru was in the hall returning from the bathroom when Inu-Yasha passed by looking very worn out and tired.

"What's wrong? Feeling weak as usual, little brother?", Sesshomaru said grinning at his brother's sudden downfall. "Shut up", Inu-Yasha said walking into Kagome's room and shut the door. All of the sudden, a voice grasped Sesshomaru's attention. In his head, he could hear Toshiyuki's voice telling him something. _"Listen! Sesshomaru! Hello?" What do you want now? "I can't believe how childish you can be sometimes! Your younger BROTHER is sick! Even YOU can just be slightly nice!" Shut up. "That's not nice either!" do really want to keep your title? Go do something nice for him!" Damn you!_

Sesshomaru was feeling wary of the situation, but knocked on the door. Inu-Yasha thought it was Kagome and Rins' Grandfather, who was always at home running the shrine. He turned onto his back, expecting the old man to enter and instead, found his non-expressive, cold, uncaring, brother. Inu-Yasha cringed. Sesshomaru was the last person he wanted to be around him right now. Sesshomaru closed the door behind him. He walked up to the bed and sat next to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha was wierded out by now.

"What do _you_ want?", the sick hanyou asked wondering why Sesshomaru had even bothered to get this close to him. "Don't ask", the lord said now feeling a stab of humiliation, "Just go back to sleep." "What are you gonna do?", Inu-Yasha asked. Sesshomaru felt really stupid now. "Just go to sleep", he said, "and don't question me."

Reluctantly, Inu-Yasha laid back down, but couldn't sleep with his brother there. Warily, Sesshomaru stretched his arm out and placed on Inu-Yasha's back, and instead of burning it with his claws, he rubbed him in a circular motion. Inu-Yasha wanted to fight back, but he was too weak and the rubbing soothed him and he fell fast asleep. Sesshomaru could hear his brother's soft breathing and stood and walked out.


End file.
